


To Catch A Whisper (Abandoned)

by seasonalsadness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade, Assisted Suicide, Au because I’ve been up for over 24 hours talking with my dumb bitch of a friend, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Depression, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Phil almost fights dream, Phill just wants his kids back but Dream won’t let him, Protective Family, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc. as a family, Techno and Wilbur are twins, Tommy is the youngest, Trans Floris | Fundy, Tubbo is sad, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur angst, angry philza, cause Wilburs dead hurt me, dream does a thing, everyones sad ahahha, fundy wants his dad back even if they have problems, he’s younger be a minute and techno never let him live it down, maniplulation, not a good thing, not really Tommy-centric but kinda, sad Philza, wilbur is a middle child confirmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonalsadness/pseuds/seasonalsadness
Summary: Abandoned for personal reasonsHe spun ready to leave when he heard foot steps, maybe it was Tommy?Floating gently out of the tent a figure wearing green came into focus as he walked from the Nether portal, mask in place as he looked around until seemingly spotting Ghostbur.RuNrUNNonOOh! It was Dream, what a lovely surprise!
Comments: 67
Kudos: 626





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Ghostbur angst mid panic attack? Not me 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THE FIC
> 
> HAHAAH 
> 
>   
> {OUT OF DATE THEORY}  
> Based off an idea me and a friend had because of the new prison being built, essentially the idea is that Ghostbur is gonna be put there so he can’t interfere between Dreams manipulation of Tommy, this is cause of the statement ‘ someone I can’t kill’ as said by dream and he could kill techno (though it would be a bit risky) he can’t kill Wilbur (Ghostbur) because he’s, well, dead already.  
> And Ghostbur is a HUGE threat to Dreams plans to manipulate and isolate Tommy even if he doesn’t realize it.  
> (Ranboo is also beginning to grow in threat level like jfc this boi moves quick)  
> .  
> .  
> X

Ghostbur had a lot of Blue, he quite liked blue, it took away the confusion and pain whenever he would hear things he didn’t like.  
He gave everyone blue that was not always blue.  
it started off clear after all.  
It made him sad to see people need so much blue, but there isn’t much he could do about that, he could try of course but- well people didn’t like it to much.  
They often blamed him for things he had no memories of and- well it made him need blue too so he tried not to mention things people didn’t want to talk about.  
He knew that when he needed blue he would usually forget why, for the most part at least.

He only remembered happy things after all.

Happy things like Him and Tommy going on tour! 

Yes yes him and Tommy ~~iNeXiLe~~ on tour! 

He shook off the prick of pain he felt in the back of his head and continued gathering his supplies he was going back to Logstenshire to visit Tommy.

Ghostbur floated excitedly through L’Manburg to the Nether portal happily taking the new path into Logstenshire territory, he wondered if there were any visitors today, Dream had been stopping by a lot lately and he had seen Ranboo a few times but few people visited either due to a fear of Dream, simply not knowing where it was or well ~~DrEaMdrEaM~~ some other reason he didn’t know if

He hummed happily as he exited the other portal and practically skipped to his little log based fort, he hadn’t seen Tommy on his way so he must have been mining or something!   
He nodded to himself happily as he put away most of his supplies, the rest were for Tommy’s chest.

Tommy’s tent or ‘tnret’ was the same as he had left it, small and undisturbed by the elements.  
Leaving a pile of ‘not yet blue’ on the chest he smiled happily, Tommy had been looking down lately ~~iMSoRRysOrRy~~ so maybe this ‘not yet blue’ would help! 

He spun ready to leave when he heard foot steps, maybe it was Tommy?   
Floating gently out of the tent a figure wearing green came into focus as he walked from the Nether portal, mask in place as he looked around until seemingly spotting Ghostbur.

~~RuNrUNNonO~~

Oh! It was Dream, what a lovely surprise! 

Ghostbur waved happily at the new arrival who waved back in a far more relaxed fashion.

“So Tommy not here I’m guessing?” 

Ghostbur shook his head and pointed into the tent.

“I haven’t seen him! Just dropping some stuff off was gonna look though!”

Dream nodded seemingly pausing to think.

“Well I was gonna show Tommy but...do you wanna see something cool Wilbur? Me and some of the guys have been working on it” 

Ghostbur thought about it for a moment, something didn’t feel right, he didn’t know why but he felt something- something he doesn’t remeber feeling before, it wasn’t- it wasn’t something the Blue could take, no.  
It was something more, something-  
 ~~FeArHAtEanGeR~~

Shaking off the feeling he smiled again, “Why don’t we look for Tommy and go Together?”

Dream shrugged and raised his hand to the back of his neck.

“I’ll be honest it’s not done quite yet, there’s an element missing and well- we’re not sure what it is, though maybe you could help before we show Tommy”

Ghostbur buried the Rising feeling of- ~~FeAr~~ what ever it was and smiled brightly, “OH! Is it a surprise perhaps! For Tommy? “

“Yeah! Exactly, we want it to be perfect after all and who better to finish it off than you? You fixed up New L’Manburg pretty well ”

Ghostbur nodded proudly, he was especially proud of the lanterns.

“Well alright then! Where is the surprise?”

Dream placed his hands back into his hoodie pocket and turned his head back towards the bad lands.

“It’s over in the badLands just off the water near BBH’s house” 

Ghostbur nodded happily as the two started on their way.


	2. To Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y’all really liked Chapter 1 Lolol 
> 
> This is short because next chapter is a character POV switch so I wanted to get this last part out of the way, might up date again later today lolol
> 
> I’m mostly writing this cause I’m THIRSTING go content atm (I’ve read through so many fics jfc) I’m running out of things to read   
> So I thought I’d write this 
> 
> I have no fixed schedule and I’m purely writing this for fun

Ghostbur had obediently followed Dream to the Badlands, all the way they had conversed on topics usually brought up by Ghostbur, like L’Manburg or even Bee’s when he had spotted one.

Upon spotting the large building seemingly floating on the water Ghostbur couldn’t stop himself from gasping.

“Wow! It’s very well made! A bit dark though”

Dream nodded as he continued to walk motioning Him to follow, “we’ll work on it , but t he inside is the fun part”

Ghostbur hesitated something about Dreams voice seemed ~~WRonG FaMiLliar JusT liKe LaStTiMe BETRAYAL~~ off, but he shook it off and smiled, nothing was wrong Dream was just taking him to Tommy’s surprise! 

“Yeah! Sounds good!”

Ghostbur smiled as they finally reached the entrance, the building itself seemed to made of mostly obsidian, Dream said it was recycled from the ‘Wall’ incident that Wilbur barely remembers, the walls had all seemed so familiar ~~TheY ToOk THeM DoWn, BUrNed,BRokEn,SOn, HUrTs~~

He couldn’t help but zone out a bit as Dream led him through the place, it held many traps that Dream claimed were to deter pranks or griefing.

That was understandable! A lot of that happened sometimes, usually all in good fun though.

After quite a walk they reached a room made of Obsidian, the floor was carpeted and it contained a single Bed and Desk.

~~TrAp FeAR RUN trAp heLp~~

The anxious feeling he had had in his chest grew as he looked around, he had to admit...something wasn’t right.

Dream had been quiet, so when he turned to ask what exactly this room was for he was a bit surprised to see he had already moved back behind the door.

The masked man shut it, the sounds of several locks going into place and a wave from Dream was all he got.

He didn’t understand why had he been locked here? Was- was it a game? Maybe- he.....

 ~~ABANDONED hE LEfT US~~

His head hurt, it hurt a lot.

He felt ~~FeAr AnGEr FEAR~~  
He wanted it stop, he wanted it to go away, maybe he- he just needed to wait? Yes! He uh- he just needed to wait ~~noNOnO~~

He shakily sat on the bed eyes darting from dark wall to dark wall, he- he didn’t know what to feel ~~sCaREd~~ but he really wished Dream had explained what was going on.

So...he waited


	3. He was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s alone again...isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry if Tommy is a bit OOC I’m in an odd mood and usually I can write his character type easy but not now for what ever reason Lolol 
> 
> ALSO WILBUR CONFIRMED THE TWIN AU IM SO HAPPY 
> 
> TECHNO IS OLDER BY 2 MINUTES HAHAHAHA
> 
> Anyway comments give me power!

Tommy was exhausted, he had spent most of the day mining and crafting new equipment in hopes of keeping at least some of it when Dream came around next.

Unpacking all the ore he had found in the mine he noticed the increase of clear stone in his inventory, ah, Wilbur must have stopped by.

The Ghost of his older brother had been showing up a lot more recently to drop off similar clear stones and supplies that Tommy, even if he wouldn’t say it, appreciated greatly.

Wandering over to Wilburs log fort he glanced around in hope of finding the grey entity.  
He grumbled under his breath at the realization that he had probably missed him.

Sighing frustratedly he stomped dejectedly back to his tent so he could continue writing in his journal, one that occasionally he wrote letters to Ranboo who would stop by and reply when he had the time.

Stretching out over his bed he groaned running his hands down his face, not many people had visited since the exile, he had caught glimpses of some people here and there but few had actually approached him, like when BBH had stopped by a few times to give him stuff only for Dream to show up, or that time when he had first gotten here and Sam had shown up and given them some basics.

But it was still frustrating that only Ranboo one of the newest members of the SMP and Wilbur or ‘Ghostbur’ the spiritual protection of his fucking dead brother had actually visited, though he guessed he could count Dream but- he was conflicted in that topic and to be be honest he really didn’t want to think about it right now.

Rolling over he did his best to banish the thoughts from his head, Wilbur would probably stop by tomorrow to organize the new supplies like he always did, so he needed rest, yeah rest.

Wilbur didn’t visit, not the next day or the day after that.  
Wilbur- Wilbur hadn’t forgot about him had he? 

No- Nono Wilbur had a bad memory yes but- he only forgot things that made him sad, He- he didn’t make Wilbur sad did he? Did- NO....Fuck-fuckfuck, he was probably just busy yeah! Busy working on New L’Manburg with- with Tubbo and Ranboo and-and Fundy... He sighed heavily as he wrote into his journal.

He wrote to Ranboo who if he was right would be stopping by tomorrow, the other teen usually stopped by when he wasn’t here as to avoid Dream.  
When he managed to catch the other teen they usually spent a few hours messing around but occasionally Ranboo would manage to plant the idea of Tubbo missing him and regretting the bullshit that was his exile.  
And god fucking damn it did he want to believe it.

He shut the book aggressively, he’d wait for Ranboo’s response and then he’d start worrying.

He waited and extra day before Ranboo was able to show up, apparently Dream had made some big announcement about the new prison he and a few others had built whatever it was had gotten everyone worked up meaning Ranboo running damage control while Tubbo and some of the few L’Manburg government officials argued over this new development and what it ment for them.

But he hadn’t seen Wilbur, and according to everyone else no one had.

He felt dread well up in his chest, had- had Wilbur left them? Finally moved on or what Ever the fuck it was that ghosts did?   
Did Wilbur leave him? When he needed him most?   
He couldn’t stop the string of curses that left his mouth nor could he stop the tears falling from his eyes.

There had to be something he was missing, something he didn’t know- Wilbur wouldn’t, no he never- but he did.

He blew up L’Manburg, something cared for so much...so what’s saying that he wouldn’t run off and leave Tommy? 

He screamed angrily as he threw the book back into the chest.

He was alone again...wasn’t he?


	4. Brother O’ mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how’s your Exile going Theseus?”

Tommy had waited another week, still no sign of Wilbur, Ranboo had promised to keep an eye out and Dream had too, but- something was wrong and as much as he wanted to pretend it wasn’t bothering him (like he had everything else) this was his brother, as shitty as he was in the end, Tommy couldn’t hate him for it.

In the end before- well, the explosion, Wilbur had obviously been not right in the head, he had needed help, help that none of them could give him and so Tommy, as angry as he was, couldn’t fully believe his brother was fully responsible.

After all he remembered Dream encouraged it, Dream gave him the supplies and told him what he was doing was okay, that it was right.

Said masked man had just left having been here for the past hour just chatting about the world in general, he remembered asking about Wilbur but nothing new could be reported.

Dream had mentioned the prison, claiming it impenetrable and inescapable, apparently Dream had someone in mind to put away if he hadn’t already. 

But Tommy didn’t care about that right now.

The sound of foot steps reached his ears, they were heavy but balanced and painfully familiar.  
A snicker reached him only moments after the footsteps stoped.

“So how’s your Exile going Theseus?”

God Tommy did not want to deal with Techno right now.

“Fuck off Techno”

Tommy stood from his bed angrily, storming off past his oldest brother who stood at the mouth of the tent.

Said brother huffed, seemingly amused as he followed the younger out onto the beach.

Tommy huffed as sat onto the sand eyes not leaving the waters, not even when a grumbling pink haired man sat next to him.

“Look Tommy- Philza wanted to come check on you but- apparently New L’Mangburg is going through some stuff and he couldn’t leave so he asked me to come...soo what’s up”

Tommy rolled his eyes, honestly he didn’t want to talk to Techno but maybe he had seen the elusive ghost that was his twin, even with one as a ghost the two got along well.

‘Anarchy bros’ as they liked to call themselves.

“Have you seen Wilbur?”

Techno seemed to freeze for a moment turning to Tommy with a questioning look.

“What did you two get into a fight or something?”

Tommy glared, “no- no one has fucking seen him, Ranboo said he hadn’t seen him around New L’Manburg and he asked around and still no ones fucking seen him” 

He knew his voice was getting more strained as he spoke, aggressively trying to hold back the frustrated tears.

Techno the awkward bastard that he was reached out tentatively placing a hand in his youngest brothers back.

“When did anyone last see him?” 

“Almost two god damn weeks” 

Tommy almost growls Out his response trying desperately not to be comforted by his brothers hand on his back, he had well out grown the need for comfort like this in his opinion, But the good thing about the hand on his back was that he felt the anxious stiffness of his brothers body.

“Two weeks? “

Tommy nodded, “so I’m guessing you haven’t seen him either” 

Techno removes his hand and placed it in his own lap, fingers twitching anxiously as he shook his head reminding Tommy of the way Techno would sit in the wings of competitions waiting for his turn to fight.

Tommy rocks forward and pulls his knees to his chest, maybe that ment Wilbur hadn’t abandoned just him? Yeah, he hadn’t left him alone, but that brought up a whole other list of problems.

He had disappeared from everyone, like a whisper in the wind, like- like a ghost.  
Tommy couldn’t help but let the groan of irritation slip, that was a stupid analogy, the man was literally a fucking ghost.

Techno had been quiet and neither moved for a long while.

“I’ll ask Phil to look...but are- are you okay?” 

Tommy wanted to roll his eyes but he had to admit, this whole exile thing was...rough to say the least.  
But he had screamed and shouted out his frustrations enough already.

~~he hadn’t~~

So pushing himself up from the sand he stretched out his stiff legs and sighed.

“I’m fucking fine alright, just- we need to figure what the hell happened to Wilbur”

The wanted man still sat there in the sand looking up at Tommy worried, this whole situation was...difficult to say the least. 

So very difficult...he needed to call Phil...


	5. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST WOOP! 
> 
> Pretty much All the songs are sad and make me think of several characters but most of these songs hint at future events so hahaha 
> 
> <“https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5kQ98LS1rvqQwa4PMrhvfa?si=uxYXPGl9REaKSl5mWzZZfw“>

It took another week for Phil to be able to visit, he remembered the undertone of anxiousness in his eldest sons voice when he mentioned Tommys behavior and Wilburs disappearance.

After Dream had announced the prison it had sent shock into the hearts of many Of New L’Manburgs citizens seeing as very few actually knew of it.

They had already been busy dealing with the odd red vines appearing and disappearing at random but now they were all fearful of who would be put into an inescapable prison.

Ranboo, the young ender hybrid had been dealing a lot with the civilian side of things so Tubbo and his cabinet members could sort out how to deal with the unsaid threat that Dream had held over them.  
Philza had to admit the boy was doing well but he could see the stress start to build as more and more people began to panic so he decided to step into help.

This of course led to him discovering more about his youngest sons situation as apparently the Hybrid had been visiting on occasion.

So with the news from Techno he did his best to get as much done so he could visit as soon as possible.

Ranboo had urged him to visit sooner claiming he could do it himself for a bit, that he’d survive.  
So Phil took off first chance he got, rushing through the nether to his youngests place of Exile.

He planned his visit on a day he knew Dream was visiting with Tubbo to discuss things, Ranboo had promised to update him once he returned.

Making his way through the nether was easy as ever just following the marked path and only having to deal with the occasional ghast.

When he arrived it seemed peaceful enough, wander around a bit he searched for any signs of any of his sons.

Tommy stood in front of his tent seemingly looking for something, mumbling and pacing around the small white fabric shelter.

“Tommy!”

Phil waved enthusiastically and somewhat relieved as he saw his youngest, the boy in questions head shot up reminding Phil of a prairie dog.

“Ph-Phil!? Oh shit hey!”

Phil laughed as the boy scrambled to meet him.

“Wha- hey! What brings you round these parts “

Seeing how deprived of attention and conversation and how frantic Tommy was to gain it was heart wrenching to Phil.

He felt guilty, and he should.  
Eyes scanning his son he winced, the boys clothes were torn and dirtied, his hair browned by dust and eyes dulled by exhaustion.

“Well I thought that I’d check up on you while I had the time, I’m glad I did... I brought some stuff”

Tommy looked at him curiously as he pulled out a bag of clothes and supplies he had managed to stuff away before he left.

The younger practically beamed snatching the clothes and laughing maniacally as he ran back to his tent presumably to change, Phil could only laugh fondly as he watched his son.

His son...the second one he had failed so far, but he wasn’t gonna let it get to that point, no. He wouldn’t let this end the same way it had last time.


	6. The ‘Traitor’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They called him a traitor, when truly it had been him who was betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, I’m going back to works soon as I was out due to having tested positive for covid so uhh don’t expect as much uploading haha ;-;

Techno had a bad feeling, he had thought he only need to be worried about on sibling but then Tommy had revealed Ghostbur having gone missing...  
His Twin, since having become a ghost had been different.  
Acting much like he had when they were still innocent children pulling at the edges of Phil’s clothes begging for attention and their nonsense questions answered.

Wilbur had been a curious child, always asking questions and wanting to know more, always more.  
But- Wil...in a way understood too much, When he said that the L’Manburg he had built was gone Techno knew exactly what he had ment...but he didn’t think any one else did.

L’Manburg had started as a joke for the most part, but Wilbur and Tommy had pushed it, and quickly enough it had become a safe space, somewhere Wilbur held close to his chest and cherished.  
Wilbur loved L’Manburg and the principals it was built upon and he watched it crumble, he watched the walls and buildings be disseminated and rebuilt into a sick imitation of improvement, he watched the laws and principles twist and melt into a beast that evolved and grew into something too strong too corrosive and dark to control.

And he watch L’Manburg become many things, but all of it was poor imitation of what it once was, and Wilbur knew that.

Wilbur knew that his L’Manburg would never exist again, that his dreams were crushed before they could every truly take flight.

So no- he couldn’t blame Wilbur for doing a lot of what he did, hell, he had help hadn’t he ? But, he hadn’t helped in the way he should have.

He knew of Wilburs plans to blow everything up in the end, but he hadn’t- he hadn’t known Wilbur was planning to die with the cheap imitation of his most beloved creation. 

He remembered staring in shock as the diamond sword, the only thing Wilbur had brought into battle, was passed into his fathers hands and- and into his brothers chest twice. 

He could hear Phil’s cry from where he was standing and could practically feel the life draining from his brother as he slumped into their fathers arms.

And after that he felt nothing but rage.

He remembered coming back to himself, the voices quieting in the aftermath of Chaos.  
He felt both sick an numb, after all he hadn’t lied, he had said it since he came here, that he was as Anti-Government as you could possibly be.

They called him a traitor, when truly it had been him who was betrayed.


	7. Ultramarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s were the darkest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this On my way to work, and Jesus fuck is it tiring, I did an 8hr shift 6am-2pm my first day back. 
> 
> Today I have a short day so 🙌

~~darkDaRkCoLd~~

No one had visited Ghostbur since he had been locked in here, occasionally he’s seen flashes of familiar ~~PAiNfUL~~ shades of green out side the locked and reinforced doors.

And every once in a while when things felt particularly fuzzy and unfocused small piles of ‘not yet blue’ would be shoved through a thin slot in the door just below the thick glass.  
But never once did Ghostbur see another being, not once did Ghostbur ask why.

It had to have been days since he’d been out here, and during those days he had never once questioned it, well...maybe that was a lie, but he had come to the conclusion this must be Aliveburs fault!   
Maybe- But...he wasn’t Alivebur, no, he had thought he had made it quite clear after all that’s why Alivebur is dead.

Alivebur wanted to die ~~he wanted to die~~

So he did.

He wanted to die everyone had wanted him to he saw it, he-

~~IM sORry~~

Ghostbur felt his eyes ache, he- was he crying? He, he had never cried before.  
As if on cue a quite crack echoed within the room ~~CeLl~~ and small clear stones dropped onto the ground.

Ghostbur felt himself move before he had even thought about it, eyes continuing to leak and he desperately pulled the stones to his chest.

The clear stones were quick to turn shades, starting of as a nice sky blue before shifting into a deep ultramarine shade.

The hollow pain in his chest shifted as the stones did, he barely even remembered what had made him so upset...he smiled, holding the stones close as he stood to pile them up in the corner with the others...all of them various shades of blue, but if one took notice they would see the shades were getting darker and darker.

Unknown to the spirit a figure in green stood out side the door watching, behind the mask he frowned as he watched the scene unfold.

Dream after all had guessed that the ‘blue’ had a long term effect on the ghost he had captured but he hadn’t guessed it be to this extent.

Sure Ghostbur had come into existence with few memories in the first place, but the sudden appearance of ‘blue’ and the corresponding repetitive memory loss was, suspicious to say the least.  
Having only used ‘blue’ once or twice of curiosity he had recognized the feeling of relief and empty mindedness that the stone drew out of the people who used it, hell, even he wasn’t sure where the blue came from, he was just using the stacks he had stolen from Tommy and Wilburs bases.

The masked man sighed, he had a meeting with Tubbo today, and knowing the little ‘Cabinet’ he had formed this wouldn’t end peacefully.

He hadn’t missed the unhinged look in Quackity’s eyes the day he announce the prison, and he definitely hadn’t missed the power Imbalance that had worsened since he had last been there.

Taking one last glance within the cell he watched Ghostbur begin to line up the stones in order of lightest to darkest, today’s stones were the darkest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH bet you weren’t expecting a Dream chapter! 
> 
> I was rushin a bit but wanted to let everyone know how Ghostbur was doing! While also giving some insight on Dream :)


	8. Taking Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t understand why they trusted Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet my dudes! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter where I shit post SMP stuff and draw (usually Ghostbur and Wilbur lol) @Bastard_DArt
> 
> Don’t forget to comment cause honest to god I read all of them and love hearing your guys’ ideas and opinions, some of them are funny as shit.

Ranboo had been running around like a mad man recently attempting to calm the Chaos that was New L’Manberg.

With the announcement of the prison came nothing but Chaos, Tubbo was understandably worried about the possible threat this could be to the members of His country and had requested everyone to be careful not to draw attention to themselves and to try and travel in groups, but Ranboo wouldn’t lie when he says no one was going to listen to that.  
Quackity especially seemed to take the prison as nothing but a challenge, he demanded they confront Dream about the situation and demand answers, Ranboo noted that he had been acting especially violent recently.

Ranboo always had a notebook on him thanks to his rather poor memory he needed to write a lot of things down in hopes of remembering.  
Due to this habit he ended up being in Charge of a lot of the paperwork and note takin on during meetings.  
This of course ment that he had access to a lot of documentation otherwise kept from the public.

Of course Ranboo was arguably the most neutral person in the dream SMP, so no one felt very threatened by him however this ment that he didn’t have any set loyalty.  
Well- that was wrong actually, Ranboo was Loyal to his friends and only his friends, he didn’t see why everyone was so obsessed over their countries, territories came and went, cause wars and such.  
But friends- friends were something different, they were far more precious in his opinion.

That was the logic he used when he decided to start visiting Tommy, Tommy had been one of the first people he had interacted with and Tommy had covered for him during the whole angry Dream situation.  
So in his mind Tommy was his friend even if Tommy saw it all as ‘Pity’ .

Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to visit Tommy due to the Cabinet throwing more and more work into his shoulders as the arguments grew.

Unknown to him Philza had noticed the sleep deprived teen sluggishly marching through the main square lanky arms full of books. 

Ranboo had been surprised when the older man had approached him eyes full of concerned as he offered his help.

The older man had helped him cart around books and supplies and had even given him rather useful advice.

So when Phil had mentioned wanting to Visit Tommy soon Ranboo had strongly suggested he visit as soon as possible, that he would survive a few days without his help. 

And today was the day Phil had left, today was they day that Dream was meeting with the rest of the cabinet to discuss the prison.

He hadn’t interacted with Dream since his first day and that had been nothing short of disastrous.  
Unfortunately he was to be note taking at the meeting as per his job, he had never felt completely comfortable around Dream and to be honest the situation with Tommy only made him more aware of Dream manipulative nature. 

He honestly didn’t understand how no one else noticed, Tommy - he somewhat understood, the other teen was in a series of traumatic events and Dream used that against him via isolation and rather intense manipulation, it was the citizens of New L’Manberg that truly confused him.

Sure they didn’t trust him completely but they trusted him far too much, maybe it was just because Ranboo had seen what the manipulation did from an outside point but it just seemed so obvious to him.

He sighed as he stepped into the meeting, they were waiting on Dream now.


	9. Windows in words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guysss took a break for Christmas and hmgot a new phone :D 
> 
> Its kinda hard to type on so excuse any mistakes please i can't spell right in the first place and this new (much different) phone isn't helping lol.
> 
> I want planning on doing this Chapter now but my brain wouldn't stop chanting 'SMART RANBOO'  
> so uhh here we goo.

Ranboo paced outside the meeting room, the cabinet members were all equally as tense. Unfortunately this lead to Quackity getting into a rather one sided argument about how ridiculous this whole prison thing was- Tubbo of course shot back that it was in the Badlands and technically not even on Lmanberg soil, but that only seemed to anger the other more.

So here was Ranboo standing outside the room awaiting the owner of the server so he could announce him, or in other words so he could warn Fundy and Tubbo to shut Q up.

Looking up from his pacing Ranboo made eye contact with a bleach bone colored mask, Dream was here.  
Knocking on the door behind him to signal the man's arrival Ranboo awkwardly nodded to the shorter but much scarier man who seemed to stare at him for another moment before taking his invitation and walking into the now opened door. 

Dream was Quiet, but he wore no armor as was the rules that Dream had only recently began to respect.   
Tubbo had seen it as Dream acknowledging them as a territory with separate laws- Ranboo however saw it for what it was.   
A reward for doing as he said, like some sort of treat for a well-behaved child, he knew what Tubbo wanted and as reward for exileing Tommy, Dream gave it to him.

Ranboo followed after Dream as he entered the meeting room unintentionally glancing down at the bag he often carried over his shoulders and accross his chest, with the short glance he managed to spot a rather large amount of clear stone.

Clear stone that many people of L'Manberg had not seen in a while.  
Many people of the city believed the Ghost to had left with Tommy or to be floating somewhere else, especially when they realized they hadn't seen him in weeks.  
No one questioned it and simply took it at that, Fundy had been angry of course but had other wise not cared.

But for Dream to have so many clear stone ment either he was stealing it or he was given it by the source himself.  
Why would Dream need that much blue?   
Why would he have so much of it on him?

So many questions ran through his head at that moment but he had to focus on the meeting now, maybe he could check on Tommy later and bring it up to him.

He sat at his seat a bit off to the corner, notebook in hand as he watched the stare off that had started since he and Dream had walked into the room.

Q stood to Tubbos left and still didn't seem quite as calm as Ranboo was hoping the hand Tubbo kept on his shoulder seemed to be the only thing keeping him from lounging over the table at the obviously more powerful man.

Fundy stood just to Tubbo's right anxiously glancing between each member of the table as if expecting a spontaneous creeper to spawn.

Dream however stood creepily still and silent, the unnerving smile of his mask glared into the anxious minds of each member.

"So- Dream, we have...some concerns about the prison you announced your uh...last visit"

Tubbo was first to break the silence, slowly sliding his hand off Q's shoulder after giving it a slight squeeze in warning.

Dream shifted slightly putting more weight onto his left food as he moved his arms to cross against his chest, if Ranboo could see his face he had a feeling his eye brow would be raised in question.

Ranboo wandered if sometimes Dream forgot no one could see his face.

Tubbo shifted awkwardly a bit, " you see some have expressed their concern about who exactly you plan on putting there and of course we wanted to discuss any changes this um might make to the Justice system here.. in L'manberg."

Ranboo saw Q tense as if prepared to leap at the man should he make the wrong move or give the wrong answer.

Dream nodded as if he was thinking over what Tubbo had said.

" of course, of course, it only makes sense for you to have those kinds of concerns"

Tubbo deflated in relief, the other teen had been desperately scrambling for a way to go about this without causing a war.  
Ranboo had been subject to several rehearsals speeches and debates that proved it.

" the jail of course for the safety of all of of the Server, though it is located within the BadLands. If one of your members happened to be on the wrong side of the law we of course could talk it out but if you can't come up with a punishment that satisfys the person wronged then to jail they go for a negotiated period of time, this ofcourse also means if someone from another territory breaks a law here you can call for them to be put to trial."

The three main Cabinet members relaxed at this, so it was ran like a normal court system then?   
Ranboo however had a question.

"Um excuse me"

The teen winced at the attention he had drawn to himself, he was allowed imput on meetings as this had been expressed to him several times by the other members but he still disliked doing so.

"What about people without a territory to defend them? How would they be...prosecuted?"

Tubbo suddenly looked nervous as if realizing that Tommy could very well be on his way to the prison and no one would know.

Dream just nodded but Ranboo could see the slight barely noticeable stiffening of his shoulders as if he was preparing to put on an act, something was off.

Dream forced himself to relax and shifted his weight to his other leg, " well without the territory to defend them the case would be reviewed by a neutral party mostlikely myself or King Eret"

Tubbo nodded but still looked anxious,   
" Will people be notified of these cases? "

Dream stuffed his hands in his Hoodia pockets.

"We can always notify you if you want, well probably notify you of the trial review send it out like a missive"

Tubbo nodded releived slightly.  
The other Cabinet members also seemed to relax. But not Ranboo.

Dream noticed, of course he did, but the man seemingly put it off to be Ranboo's awkwardness that he was known for.

That was his mistake of course.

Because Ranboo had caught him red handed.


	10. The voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay really short because I got pissed off at my writing software and kinda gave up lol
> 
> But enjoy this ig 
> 
> I intended to do the Tommy chapter but I've been having a rough time lately and Ghostbur is my Vent character so I pushed this chapter up a bit.

Ghostbur liked blue, he liked blue alot.

But even he knew this was too much blue.

 ~~BeCaUsE IT huRts~~

He had lined the blue up against the wall from lightest to darkest but they all seemed to be getting darker which honestly just made things harder, it ment he had to keep moving peices and changing the arrangement.

~~PLeAse ItHu rTs hE HuRT s~~

He looked at the door solemnly, the green had not brought the blue today- which was disappointing but he guessed even the green had things to do sometimes.

The green- had a name didn't it?

~~DrEam nIghTmARe~~

Well if it did he didn't remember it, thinking about the green and door that separated him from it made him sad.

 ~~ScAreD~~

So as he did with all things that made him sad...he forgot.

He forgot everything outside these four walls, everything but blue and grey, and sometimes green. 

The green brought him blue so- the green must want to help him?

~~NONONONONOonOnOnonoO~~

The sharp pain in his head made him wince it had been getting stronger lately, usually they were just aches and strong feelings but- now there was a voice...  
It was quite but a voice nonetheless.  
Sometimes it would switch between angry scared and sad, he had offered blue but that only seemed to make it more upset.

The voice did not like the green and only seemed to quiet when he held blue even though it didn't particularly like the blue.  
Sometimes it would hum songs that seemed familiar or mumble incoherently until it broke down into cries that sounded like 'im sorry' .

Ghostbur felt- well he felt the voice was familiar, especially in its moments of clarity where it would crack jokes and ask questions about where they were and what they were doing.

The voice was all he had in the room.

The voice wanted out- 

Some days he would claw and scream in the depths of their mind, ghostbur remembered crying those days.

When he asked the voice why, the voice would go silent for a while.  
Their most recent conversation was the oddest, the voice had mentioned names and places he had no memory of but they seemed important to the voice.

~~I have to say sorry I have to help them even if they don't want it, we can leave then, this can be over, we can rest, even if they hate us, hate me~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do tell me what characters POV you'd like to see more of!


	11. The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hoped somewhere Wilbur was warm too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, there was a lot of lore going on and my poor ADHD brain was so hyper fixated i forgot to update so many times.

His eyes scanned over the water's edge, Phil had left when the sunset about an hour ago leaving supplies and clothing behind. He had scolded Tommy for not taking care of himself, and as much as Tommy pretended to whine and argue that he wasn't a child he couldn't deny the warmth he felt.  
He had washed and once again changed clothes after the man had left and honestly had felt a lot better, his clothes weren't ripped and his hair felt a lot less like straw.  
He felt oddly nostalgic as he stared at the orange sky, he remembered a similar view from the original walls of L'manberg, he remembered a lot of things just sitting there looking over the waters and islands that seemed so far off in the distance.  
He sighed as he stood, he was feeling very...lethargic now that Phil was gone, maybe it was because he hadn't spent that much time with anyone in a while other than Dream? He nodded, yeah that was probably it.  
Quietly he walked back to his Tnret, chuckling at the sign, he laid himself into his bed feeling so much warmer than he had in a while.

He stared at the wall of his tent, sitting just on top of his chest still sat the bundles of clear stone, his eyes were heavy, he was warm.  
He hoped somewhere Wilbur was warm too.


End file.
